Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-78938 discloses a technology of applying a steering reaction force to a steering wheel according to a self-aligning torque in turning in such a manner that the larger the curvature of the turning, the smaller the steering reaction force for the purpose of achieving smooth passing through a curve. However, in this conventional technology, as the curvature becomes larger, the steering angle changes more largely with a change in a maintained steering torque. Hence, a vehicle is highly sensitive to a steering torque, which leads to a problem of making it difficult for a driver to perform course correction.